Her Fantasies
by MissBloodyDel
Summary: Companion to "His Fantasies". A short one-shot of one of Hermione's fevered fantasies. Rated M.


**READ BEFORE "His Fantasies". It's better to see the differences if you read this one first.**

**Hermione's wildest fantasies… RATED M!**

* * *

His hand drifted down her arm, his eyes clouded with lust; seeing her and only her…

The room was dark; only the moonlight spilling through the large, frosted window and across the green bedspread provided any view of the impersonal room and large king size bed. The wind scattered yellowed leaves of autumn across the floor of the courtyard so many stories below; and so many worlds away. Owls called with the dull persistency that had become such a regular and soothing sound after so many years. Waxen light undulated over the still waters of the lake, shimmering up the walls of the ancient castle. The rare fairy tale scene and moment forever lost in oblivion to other feelings and thoughts of the present: but magical nonetheless.

Inside the grand and circular room, the air was clogged with heat and lust; it swirled around the room like a force- a memory and reminder of every touch, taste and sensation. The emerald hangings obscured the gentle movement within and the sound of silken sheets gliding over fevered skin. Clothes lay tossed aside haphazardly, their owners, inside the secluded little haven, oblivious to the world outside as their breathing turned ragged.

Hermione had never felt so desired as his hands caressed every inch of her creamy skin he could find. His lips moved up to hers, lavishing them with soft, loving kisses. One of his hands gently massaged one of her breasts, as his other tenderly stroked her hip. He lay half on her, careful not to crush her and she could feel his obvious arousal on her thigh. She moaned deep in her throat, arching into him, giving him better access. His lips slowly moved down her neck and collarbone; moving south until he placed a hot, open-mouthed kiss to her hard, erect nipple. Electricity pulsed through her, racing down her spine and igniting a fire in the pit of her stomach. She clutched him tighter, her hands threading through his hair and holding his head over her chest, begging for more.

Their legs lay intertwined, with their bodies pressed sensually against one another, desperate for the friction on their hyposensitized flesh. Hermione pressed her hips into his, urging him. Her swollen lips parted as she sighed contently. He nibbled at her pulse point, making her shudder in delight as he aligned their hips. She spread her legs wider, wrapping them around his waist, arching into him and groaning.

He entered her slowly, his mouth dropped to her breast as he sank deeper and he moaned against her skin, lost in the feel of her surrounding him in her heat. He stretched her wider than she had ever been stretched before and for a moment she thought he would split her in half, however, she relaxed around him and found he fit perfectly. The feeling of fullness was so amazing that a single tear escaped her eye. For so long she had wanted it and to have him looking down at her so tenderly was the height of her life. His thumb adoringly wiped the tear away and she looked up at him and saw her feelings mirrored on his face. She leaned up and kissed his eyelids, tasting the saltiness of his own tears there.

Upon her signal, he moved within her, both of them panting at the feeling of him moving so easily inside her. She was so ready for him, her wetness slicked his girth and both of them were practically screaming within minutes. They held eye contact, seeing every wave of pleasure that washed over them and sharing the greatest moment of their lives. He kissed her again, his tongue sweeping over her bottom lip. Her mouth opened eagerly and their tongue's danced, both smothering every gasp and moan that rippled, unconsciously, through the other's body. The rhythm increased, both of them needing more, and both kept in time with the, more primal, intuitive pace. They lost themselves in the movement of their bodies; every plunge sent a shard of pleasure ripping through their bodies. Stars erupted behind Hermione's eyes as each deep thrust hit her sweet spot and her body shuddered in the power of the feeling.

The fire was a raging inferno in her belly, heat and ecstasy threatened to overload and wash over her and she wanted nothing more that to feel the eruption; the final swell that would send her to heaven.

He could feel her readiness to reach the stars and he licked down the valley between her breasts, before dragging his blunt teeth sensually over her sensitive nipple. Her body jerked in reply, a ragged cry exploding through her lips, but she needed more. His hand moved between them, teasing her until she was basically screaming in frustration and let his finger swirl around her pearl of flesh.

"God yes! I'm coming! DRACO!" She groaned.

The pressure on her bud of womanly nerves increased and Hermione screamed, her legs squeezing him tight as the world fell away and her mind went wonderfully blank.

Hermione smiled in her sleep, turning over restlessly and sighing satisfyingly, her lower body was throbbing and her panties, soaking, as her mind teased her with what could be…

* * *

**Review please.**


End file.
